


You Don't Need To Hide...

by DemonWalker



Series: I Never Want To Go Home [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of suicide & drug abuse, Mentions of violence (I guess)?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWalker/pseuds/DemonWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His grave did not have Yeats printed across it reverently.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need To Hide...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this; your comments genuinely make my day, so thank you!

Simon ripped his mother apart when he came back. His home was his first stop after he rose; he had not seen his parents for months before he passed. Before he over-dosed. Intentionally. Kieren’s not sure which bit to attempt to get his head around first. Even though Simon had told him of the depression and drug abuse, Kieren hadn’t really considered that Simon’s death could have been intentional. He just assumed it was an accident.

His parents had helped send Simon off to America when he was twenty-one; thought it would be good for him. When Simon came back, he’d already started doing anything and everything he could get his hands on. He saw his parents irregularly. On his twenty-third birthday, Simon Monroe overdosed on heroin. It was the same day Kieren had gone to their cave and carved into his wrists.

At 23 and one month, Simon Monroe rose from his grave and visited his parents. His grave did not have Yeats printed across it reverently. Simon laughs when he states this. It’s not a real laugh. He says he didn’t know he’d visited them in his rabid state until his dad had visited in the treatment centre, and left when Simon had asked about his mother. That day, Simon had told the doctors they could do anything to him – he didn’t care if they killed him, experimenting on him for the others. Put him to good use. An animal would’ve been put down for a less violent act. And Simon thought himself a monster.

They carved into his back and opened the skin, and when he asked them to stop they didn’t. He was the first, and so they pulled him apart like he pulled others apart; only they were slow and precise and made sure to put him back together again afterward. Simon says he can’t feel the scar, forgets it’s there all the time. Kieren knows he’s lying.  
Simon shows him, and Kieren almost cries. The staples are placed close together between his shoulder blades, almost carefully, neatly. They’re more haphazard toward the bottom, and Simon’s spine is on display. Inside the wound is blue and black. It somehow reminds Kieren of the ULA, of Blue Oblivion.

Kieren understands why Simon hated the way the living treated them. May still not agree with the way Simon went about making himself feel better about it, but he can still understand. He’s never felt genuine hatred toward anyone besides Bill Macy, until now. Simon must have a lot of hate within him.

Kieren’s hands trace the scar, and the staples. Simon lets his head fall forward as they do. His breath becomes shallower, and as Kieren’s hand reaches the base of his spine, Simon begins to cry. There are no tears, and Kieren would probably not have known if he hadn’t been so close.

Halperin and Weston broke someone, trying to fix everyone else.

‘How can you break someone who’s already broken?’

The ULA were kind and forgiving and understanding when no one else was. Simon had love and acceptance from people who understood. His father hated him for what he had been, and cast out his boy when he needed him, because he’d taken away the person he loved most. In a sick sense, hearing this, Kieren realises that is probably exactly what Bill was trying to do with Kieren. Cast him out before he took away the person he loved most – his son. And when it failed, he took his son from Kieren instead.

Kieren sits on the floor between Simon’s legs and watches him as Simon avoids looking at him. Kieren prefers when Simon stares. It’s intense and kind of scary, to have someone so in awe of you, but it’s Simon. It’s honest, and innocent and open. When Simon avoids looking at him he’s scared, and reserved and Kieren doesn’t want him to close himself off. Not from him.

The ULA found him; they were the family Simon needed when Simon had no one. And then they asked him to destroy the family he found himself just as he realised how much he needed them. Kieren doesn’t know how to process that information either – Simon was supposed to kill him, and instead took a bullet for him.

Kieren **can’t** process that information. But maybe Simon’s “reflex” in answer of his father makes more sense now. It probably was. Had to have been – He can’t imagine Simon consciously turning away from the most accepting people he knew in favour of someone who questioned everything Simon said he stood for.

Kieren kisses him. In thanks. In apology. In acceptance.


End file.
